


Beneath the Hallowed Moonlight

by kohaku_to_hana



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Taekai - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf AU, a/b/o dynamics, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_to_hana/pseuds/kohaku_to_hana
Summary: It is the night of the full moon, and Taemin is dreading the mating ritual. Luckily, he has a nice Alpha help him through it.





	Beneath the Hallowed Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cross posted on asianfanfics.com

WARNING: CONTAINS LOTS OF SMUT, A/B/O DYNAMICS, KNOTTING, BOYXBOY. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
Taemin’s beautiful beige coat shines in the moonlight, beads of water leftover from his swim glinting. He whimpers quietly, dreading the impending mating ritual, especially since his heat came early this month. He knows that all the Alphas will be after him out of pure instinct, which means he might get stuck with a belligerent Alpha that only wants him for one night.  
   
Every full moon, the pack leaders call all of the new of age Alphas and Omegas to a bonfire beneath the moonlight, and tonight, it’s Taemin’s turn. There, the Alphas must pick their mate for life and earn the rights to their cabin that the pack has been saving for their “coming-of-age” ceremony. The Alphas can only access these if they decide on an Omega to start a family with. Taemin paws at a clear pebble partially buried in the dirt in worry. He hopes that he doesn’t get picked by one of the rough Alphas, or worse, by none at all. He dreads the fact that he might end up alone, and as an outcast of the pack.  
   
Behind him, a branch snaps and Taemin’s ears immediately perk up. Slowly, he creeps behind a large rock resting on the riverbed, hoping his scent won't give him away.  
   
“Tae. Come out, it's just me.” Kai calls out as he sits on the dirt.  
   
Taemin backs away and howls.  
   
Kai sighs, running a hand through his tousled hair. “Your parents didn't send me. I promise.”  
   
Taemin’s head peaks out from behind the rock, searching Kai’s eyes for any sense of deceit.  
   
“I know you're scared about tonight Tae, but I also know that you'll find a sweet Alpha to take care of you.” Kai places his hand out as a gesture for Taemin to come and rest against his legs.  
   
Taemin whimpers at Kai’s strong Alpha scent, and decides to stay put.  
   
Kai takes in a deep breath, body shivering when he realizes why Taemin is hiding. “Did your heat come early this month?”  
   
Taemin trembles at Kai’s unyielding gaze and his dark eyes that pierce right through him. He can't focus on a reply to the other’s question.  
   
“I won't do anything, Tae.” Kai licks his lips. “I swear…”  
   
Cautiously, Taemin walks over and rests his head on his paws, eyes never leaving Kai’s. He nudges Kai’s leg with his snout, asking for a pat.  
   
The alpha rubs the spot right behind the omega’s ear, relishing in the feeling of Taemin’s head pushing into his hand, asking for more.  
   
“We need to go get ready for the mating ritual.”  
   
Taemin howls in disapproval.  
   
“I know, I know.” Kai pats his head. “But our parents will kill us if we don't go.”  
   
Taemin exhales loudly, but drags himself to his feet and waits for Kai to change so they can run back to the village. Before bounding into the forest ahead, Taemin casts a glance over at Kai, admiring his gorgeous black and brown patched fur. Kai catches the other’s eye and nods as a signal to start running.  
   
Within a few strides, Taemin falls far behind, his body genetically made to be inferior to that of an Alpha. He contemplates veering in a different direction since Kai can't see him, but decides it'll just be worse for him when he gets caught. Instead, Taemin settles for a break and moves over to spot with soft soil.  
   
His body feels as though it's burning, the cool breeze doing nothing to relieve his discomfort. He wishes he had never come out tonight. It's far too dangerous to be in such a vulnerable state out in the open. If any Alpha or Beta even caught a whiff of his heat, he’d be done for. But he had just gotten this urge to come and cool off in the river, and didn't have the energy to fight that too.  
   
Suddenly, Taemin is tackled to the floor and he lets out a yelp. An Alpha. He breathes heavily, writhing on the floor in a feeble attempt to throw the other wolf off of him.  
   
Taemin howls in pain as the Alpha digs his claws into his back in order to halt his movement. He wishes he hadn't left Kai. He knew it was way too dangerous out here for a weak omega like himself. This was destined to happen.  
   
He finally submits to the other wolf, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop it.  
   
Kai growls, eyes turning a deep shade of crimson. This wolf is going to die for touching his Taemin. He launches out of the cover of the forest and digs his claws into the other Alpha, wrestling him to the floor.  
   
Taemin whimpers as the claws are ripped from his skin. Kai? How did he find him?  
   
Kai viciously bites the other Alpha in the shoulder, earning a loud howl. He pulls on the other’s flesh in order to incapacitate him and make him an easy kill.  
   
Taemin’s eyes widen, and he hurriedly limps over to the fray. He paws at Kai’s back, signaling him to stop fighting.  
   
Kai growls at Taemin and shakes him off. He's going to have this wolf’s life.  
   
Taemin changes into his human form and screams, “Kai stop it!”  
   
Kai releases the wolf in surprise. He turns around, his heart skipping a beat when he notices that Taemin is crying. Kai nuzzles his nose against Taemin’s thigh to comfort him.  
   
“Pl-please don't kill him.” He whimpers, aggressively wiping the tears out of his eyes.  
   
Kai whimpers, ears drooping in disappointment at himself. He lowers his front legs to the floor, bowing in apology at Taemin's feet.  
   
“It's okay. I don't want you to put yourself in danger anymore. It's so scary.” Taemin’s chest heaves as he sobs.  
   
Kai changes and pulls Taemin’s hands away from his face. “I'm sorry.” He thumbs away some tears. “I just got jealous and angry. Please don't cry.”  
   
Taemin finally looks up at Kai. “Je-jealous?”  
   
Kai blushes. “Yeah. I...I love you Taemin. I have for awhile, but it never seemed like the right time to tell you. I was planning on telling you tonight at the mating ritual. I was going to ask you to be my mate.”  
   
Taemin’s eyes widen and he stumbles backwards. “Wh-what?”  
   
Kai giggles at Taemin’s surprise.  
   
“I-I get it. You're joking.” Taemin breathes out a sigh of relief. “You almost got me there Kai. Whoo.”  
   
“I wasn't messing with you Tae. I seriously want you to be my mate.” Kai grabs Taemin's hands and pulls his body close leaning into him.  
   
Taemin’s eyes flutter close, thinking Kai is going to kiss him, but the lips never come. The Alpha is examining his wound instead.  
   
“You should've let me kill him for doing this to you.” Kai complains in deep, almost growling tone of voice. His soft fingers brush over the open wound, causing Taemin to flinch.  
   
“It wasn't his fault. It's because of my heat… The other wolves can't help it…” Taemin murmurs, averting his gaze.  
   
Kai pulls back forcefully and makes Taemin look him in the eye. “I haven't done anything to you and I'm an Alpha, so don't make excuses for other wolves.”  
   
“I'm sorry.” Taemin drops his head.  
   
“It's fine.” Kai interlaces their fingers. “Let's go back to the village and wrap your wound.”  
   
~  
“Ouch. Kai that stings. Stop it.” Taemin whines, clawing at the fabric of his pants.  
   
“It's supposed to sting.” Kai says in a monotone voice as he pulls the cotton swab away from Taemin’s skin. “It's cleaning it so you don't get an infection.”  
   
Taemin pouts, but doesn't argue further.  
   
When Kai finishes dressing his wound, Taemin moves to pull his black, netted top on, but Kai grabs it before he can.  
   
“Why even bother getting dressed? I'm just going to rip it off in a few minutes anyway.” The alpha smirks, playing with the fabric.  
   
Taemin yanks it out of his grasp. “The elders have specific rules for the mating night. You know that.”  
   
Kai buries his face in Taemin’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. “I know, but it's so annoying.”  
   
Taemin pushes him off. “I'll meet you at the tents. Go get dressed.”  
   
Kai whines, but leaves regardless.  
   
~  
Kai is breathless; Taemin looks stunning all done up in the omega mating uniform. The beautiful contrast of the dark eye makeup with his shockingly white hair and the fact that Kai can see everything through Taemin’s netted shirt, causes a pleasurable rumble to resonate deep in his throat. Quickly, he goes to grab his mate, afraid that his Tae might be taken away from him.  
   
“Hey.” Kai whispers into Taemin’s ear in a low voice.  
   
The omega shivers.  
   
“Will you be mine?” The Alpha bites at the other’s ear lobe.  
   
Taemin’s eyes slide down to the caramel colored hand clutching his waist. “Yes.” He breathes out shakily. “I’ll be yours.”  
   
Kai’s hand leaves the other’s waist and clutches Taemin’s hand tightly. He pulls the other boy behind him as he rushes off to his designated cabin.  
   
By the time they reach the cabin, they barely make it in the door. Taemin’s body is burning by now and he can hardly think straight.  
   
Kai pushes Taemin up against the door, his lips on the other’s in an instant. He can't believe this is actually happening. Taemin is his...his.  
   
He nips at the omega’s lips, pulling away slightly, before reconnecting forcefully. Kai’s hands trail up Taemin’s shirt, fingers stopping to pinch his nipples. Taemin moans in a breathless voice, body rubbing down against the door.  
   
“Someone’s needy.” Kai whispers against his lips.  
   
Taemin nods, hands pulling at Kai’s shirt.  
   
Kai grabs his hands to still them, smiling slightly at the other’s whines. He starts stepping backwards until he reaches the living room. On the floor lies a faux fur blanket that resembles Taemin’s fur when he’s in wolf form. Kai pushes the Omega down onto the blanket, smirking as he slowly removes his black and white button up. Taemin supports himself on his elbows, gawking at his Alpha.  
   
Kai drops to his knees, crawling over Taemin until their eyes meet. Without averting his gaze, his hands move down to unbutton the Omega’s black leather pants. “For the life of me, I'll never understand why they make us wear such tight pants on mating night. They take far too long to rip off.”  
   
Taemin groans in impatience, helping remove his pants by kicking harshly. His erection springs from his pants, causing him to moan when the head rubs against the fabric. Kai glances up, noticing the other’s bright red face and heaving chest.  
   
Kai takes Taemin’s throbbing cock in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip.  
   
“Kai.” Taemin moans, toes curling. “It's too hot-t…”  
   
Enjoying the sight of Taemin becoming a complete mess from his touch, Kai begins pumping him faster. The Omega writhes beneath him, mumbling incoherently. Sweat pours down his face, his shaggy bangs sticking to his face.  
   
“K-Kai. I'm gonna-” Taemin’s swollen red lips mutter before being cut off by a moan.  
   
“You're gonna what?” Kai asks cockily, dragging his index finger down the underside of his Omega’s cock.  
   
Taemin throws his head back and shouts the Alpha’s name as he orgasms.  
   
“You've dirtied my pants.” Kai chuckles, looking at the mess his leather trousers are. “Guess I'll have to get rid of these.” He smirks, wiggling out of them.  
   
The Alpha then moves between Taemin’s legs, slowly spreading them wider.  
   
“Kai, please...” Taemin huffs, barely able to open his eyes. “I can’t.”  
   
Kai places a finger at the Omega’s entrance, his self-lubrication already starting to leak. “I've barely even touched you, yet you're like this.”  
   
Taemin whimpers, his body a bundle of nerves. “Wait. I can't yet.”  
   
The Alpha slides in a single finger, eliciting a moan from the Omega. He curls his finger and Taemin pushes downward, asking for more. In response, Kai slides in a second finger and waits for him to adjust. Once Taemin’s breathing goes back to a normal rate, he starts thrusting his fingers and scissoring them to stretch him out.  
   
Taemin fists the blanket in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Kai adds a third finger. Kai curls his fingers, brushing against his prostate, causing Taemin to arch his back and moan loudly.  
   
Suddenly, he removes his fingers, earning a whine of disapproval from the Omega due to the loss of contact.  
   
“I thought you couldn't?” Kai smirks again.  
   
Taemin glares at him, but can't stop himself from thrusting his hips upwards in desire.  
   
Kai grabs his hips and forces them downwards. “Ah, ah, ah. Don't be greedy now.”  
   
Taemin wiggles in discomfort, heat rising in his body again. “Please Kai. I need you.”  
   
Kai sucks a love bite into the skin of Taemin’s neck, before dragging his teeth across his ear and whispering. “Tell me what you need.”  
   
“I need you…” Taemin says breathlessly. “I need you inside of me.”  
   
Slowly, Kai lowers himself into Taemin. The White haired boy furrows his eyebrows and clenches his eyes shut in pain, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
   
“D-Don’t move.” He orders. “It hurts…”  
   
To distract his love from the pain, Kai litters his face with kisses. He leans down and whispers in Tae’s ear, “It's okay, just breathe. I promise I’ll make you feel good.”  
   
Taemin shivers, mouth falling open.  
   
Kai catches his lips in a deep kiss, fingers trailing down each thigh. He slowly hooks Taemin’s legs around his lower back to give him more leverage as he begins to thrust.  
   
The omega disconnects their lips, throwing his head back in a moan, hands clawing the Alpha’s back. Kai leans his head down, nipping at Taemin’s collarbone.  
   
“K-Kai wait.” Taemin breathes heavily, hands rubbing the Alpha’s bronze shoulders.  
   
“What?” Kai groans, halting his movements and burying his face in the other’s neck.  
   
“Are you sure…” He licks his lips. “That you want to claim me?”  
   
Kai nuzzles into the crook of Taemin’s neck. “Don't be silly.”  
   
“I'm not, it's just-” Suddenly, the Alpha thrusts roughly to shut the other up.  
   
“The only one I want is you.” Kai growls, picking up his pace.  
   
Taemin practically screams out in pleasure as the Alpha hits his prostate, hands gripping Kai’s shoulders. He feels the other’s knot growing against his entrance, and wonders if it will even fit.  
   
Kai brings his lips to the crook of Taemin's neck, tongue darting out to wet the area. “I'm gonna mark you now.” He breathes against the other’s neck, waiting for a reply.  
   
“Okay.” Taemin smiles, hands clutching Kai’s back even tighter.  
   
Kai gives one final thrust, his knot squeezing into Taemin as his teeth clench around the crook of his neck.  
   
Taemin cries out, nails digging into Kai, overwhelmed by all of the feelings he’s experiencing; pain, pleasure, attachment. Within seconds he finds himself orgasming again, body going limp with exhaustion. He's never felt anything like this.  
   
Kai releases his jaw finally and licks away the blood left from his bite.  
   
“Mine.” He says in awe, eyes moving up to make contact with Taemin’s. Kai gently pushes the Omega’s bangs out of his eyes, then presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you...so much.”  
   
Taemin takes a deep breath, arms wrapping around Kai. “I...I love you too.”  
   
Kai smiles, and nuzzles his nose against his bite mark again.  
   
After a few minutes, his knot finally disappears and he carefully pulls out, apologizing when he notices Taemin wince.  
   
“I’ll go get a wet towel.” Kai says awkwardly, noticing what a mess Taemin is.  
   
Taemin nods sleepily, rolling onto his right side, whimpering at the movement.  
   
When Kai returns with the towel, Taemin is laying on his belly and staring out the window of their cabin. Kai kneels down beside him, massaging his lower back.  
   
“I'm sorry if I hurt you.” He murmurs quietly, voice almost drowned out by the popping of the fire.  
   
Taemin smiles and blushes, turning his head towards Kai. “It's okay...I liked it.”  
   
Kai kisses him sweetly and ‘boops’ his nose. “Me too.”  
   
Taemin buries his face in his arms, clearly hiding an embarrassed smile on his face. Kai chuckles, laying the towel on Taemin's back.  
   
The omega suddenly turns to look at him seriously. “Aren't you supposed to rub my belly?”  
   
“What are you, a dog?” Kai laughs.  
   
“Yes.” He turns onto his side and waits patiently for Kai to wipe his tummy with the towel.  
   
“Fine.”  
   
~  
Kai lazily traces spirals in Taemin’s back, careful to avoid the spot the rough Alpha injured earlier. He still feels high from the fact that he mated Taemin. All this milky white beauty is his...forever.  
   
“The sky is beautiful tonight.” Taemin whispers, admiring the way the moon hides behind the puffy clouds and illuminates the darkness.  
   
“So are you.” Kai kisses his shoulder, arm draping across his back.  
   
Taemin blushes, shifting beneath the blanket so his eyes meet Kai’s. “Stop being a mush.”

Kai gives Taemin a butterfly kiss, resting his forehead against the other’s. “I will always be your mush.”  
   
~~~~~~~~~  
   
A/N: I haven't written smut in 5ever so forgive me. This is also my first time writing a/b/o dynamics as well so I'm sorry if this was poop. :P


End file.
